Plant pathogens have a long history in developing resistance against single-site organic fungicides. Once these fungicides are introduced, mutant pathogens resistant to these single-site fungicides will emerge.
The fungicide resistance action committee (FRAC) has recommended several practices to try to avoid the development of fungicide resistance. One method is to avoid using products in isolation, but rather as mixtures with another fungicide having a different mode of action.
As per Applicant's published international patent application WO 2012/051699, a solution of the oxidizer peracetic acid, generated in situ, in combination with a plant defence enhancer demonstrated excellent anti-bactericidal and anti-fungal properties. More particularly, a synergy was evidenced when peracetic acid and at least one plant defense enhancer were used in combination for the control of pathogens in and onto growing plants. Furthermore, it was shown that the peracetic acid generated in situ is not phytoxic to plant tissues, has a wide-spectrum activity, a multi-site target mode of and can be incorporated safely with other chemicals such as potassium silicate enhancers and surfactants.
However, it is known in the field that the usual addition of oxidizers is not recommended since these oxidizing compounds have limitations and restrictions for transportation and they are highly corrosive and reactive, and they cannot be incorporated and formulated efficiently with organic fungicides.
Surprisingly, the Applicant has discovered that when using a combination of peracetic acid and at least one organic fungicide as active products, it is possible not to damage both actives while obtaining a good activity. Hence, they were able to provide a fungicide composition which can be used for resistance management applications.
Other objects, advantages and features of the technology will become more apparent upon reading of the following non-restrictive description of embodiments thereof, with reference to the accompanying drawings.